nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
HyperFire
Not to be confused with the 2004 Dart Tag Hyperfire, a similarly named blaster but is otherwise unrelated. }} The HyperFire is a 2016 Nerf N-Strike Elite blaster that is able to hold up to 25 Elite Darts. It fires 5 darts per second. It is advertised to be the fastest-firing motorized NERF blaster at 5 darts per second, equivalent to about three-hundred darts per minute. although it is not the fastest blaster ever or the fastest motorized ever, being beat out by the RIVAL Prometheus MXVIII-20K at 8 High-Impact Rounds per second, the Magstrike AS-10 at 10 darts per second, and the Powerclip DX 1000 before it, also at 10 darts per second. The blaster has a unique all-orange 25-Dart Drum with "25" embossed on the side. It is advertised to fire up to ninety feet, and retails for 49.99 USD. Four "D"-sized batteries are required to power the blaster. Description The HyperFire is a bullpup-like blaster, but is not a true bullpup due to its magazine well being in front of the trigger. The blaster has an orange foregrip-esque protrusion up front, a blue body with "ELITE" splashed in white on it and a new type of digital camouflage pattern, a white jam door, an orange shoulder rest and a black pistol grip. The blaster has either an orange or gray trigger depending on the region, and an orange acceleration trigger, indicating that it is powered by motorized flywheels. The jam door is of a unique design; the jam door has a locking mechanism which must be disengaged before it can be opened. Four "D"-sized batteries are stored in the right side of the blaster. The N-Strike Elite Hyperfire is based heavily on the FN-P90 Internals The HyperFire's internals are very odd from what one would expect from a flywheel blaster. The HyperFire has a trigger, acceleration trigger, wires, multiple locks, two flywheels, gears, and instead of a dart pusher, a conveyor belt. The flywheels are tilted very slightly to help put a spin on fired darts and increase accuracy, while the barrel has pseudo-rifling to help increase accuracy even more. Position in Theme The Hyperfire acts like an Assault Rifle in the N-Strike Elite series. Blaster Co-relation The HyperFire most closely relates to the RapidStrike CS-18, as both are flywheel-powered, fully-automatic blasters. The HyperFire could very well be the RapidStrike's successor due to similar traits between the two. Faults The conveyor belt system has a tendency to damage darts, most often wearing out the rear of the dart (where the conveyor makes contact) or by gradually ripping out the dart tip when fed too slowly from the magazine. In addition, it will often skip over older darts a few times. This can be helped by using third party darts with stiffer foam and/or by adding a small bit of material to the nubs on the conveyor belt. How to Fire Trivia *While the HyperFire is the fastest-firing motorized blaster, it is not the fastest-firing stock Nerf blaster; that title goes to the older Magstrike AS-10, and its predecessor, the PowerClip DX 1000. Category:N-Strike Elite Category:Blasters introduced in 2016 Category:Nerf blasters Category:Blasters that fire over 80 feet